


Forbidden Fruits

by walkthroughhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oneshot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: Alice was the tantalizingly forbidden fruit and his lust for her was growing ever more dire.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody / Alice Longbottom
Kudos: 4





	Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a previous roleplay I was in, in which Alice and Frank aren't married or together. 
> 
> She was in a relationship with her trainer and mentor, Alastor Moody. FC's were Joe Manganiello and Danielle Campbell.

# Flashback

The recruits were ragged. Alastor had put his team through their paces all day. At the behest of the Minister, he and Kingsley were allowed to train their recruits as they wished - so long as they trained them _hard_. Kingsley was second in charge, not just for the Order but with the Auror’s as well. They worked well together, always had. So when Kingsley suggested they split the fresh meat into two teams, he was all for it. Some had been with them a little longer, those who were close to stepping out of the shadowed title of Auror-In-Training and just about ready to become full blown Aurors themselves. One of which, was Alice Prewett. It was by fate’s design that she ended up in Alastor’s team. Most discounted her abilities, but Moody saw beyond that to the potential within. She had a spark in her eyes that could not be contained. 

Over the months, he’d watched her train. Had seen first hand the way she’d flourished and bloomed. It hadn’t started off like that, though. His offer to give her one on one training the biggest contributing factor to her growth but it was that same spark that told him she needed this, could handle this, _deserved this_ . He’d never seen a recruit work so hard before. Today was no exception. She took charge, putting the team through their paces alongside him- never hesitating to throw one on their ass if they tried to back chat her. _Alice Prewett was exactly his kind of girl_.

Training had ended. With a soft smile and a gentle wave, she departed. The last of the class to head out for the night, leaving Alastor alone in the training gym, staring at the empty space she had just occupied. He tried to move, to snap himself out of the recollections of the day yet he found himself unable to. Like he was rooted to the spot, images of her in that black sports bra and leggings that hugged every inch of her perfect legs flashing through his mind. “Stop it, Alastor” A heavy hand lifted to scrub his face, as if he could scrub her clean out of his head. 

He couldn’t think about her like this...she wasn’t just a student, she was his **responsibility**. In the Order, the Ministry and otherwise...not to mention she was also half his age. It simply wasn’t right….

And still, images of her burned through his mind. His body frozen, helpless to the fire that ran through his veins. Thoughts of the way her perfect little ass moved as _she_ moved, in those pants that left nothing to the imagination, took over...he could see her cheeky smile as he praised her for doing something right, or the defiant glint in her eyes when she taught someone a lesson or was proving Alastor wrong. That petite body with a mind sharp as a tack- he was helpless to the things Alice did to him. 

“You can throw me harder than that, Alastor” The words sounded as if she was right there beside him, echoing like she was saying them once again. Closing his eyes, he thought of the sparring session they had that morning before the first of the students arrived. She’d snuck up and lunged at him, hoping to catch him off guard...it didn’t work. With one swift move, he had spun on the spot, hands wrapping around her waist and flicking her over his shoulder. She landed on the floor, him on top. His large body caging hers. The ecstatic laugh that escaped her was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and then those words followed...and **god** , did he want to act on them. To do exactly as she said and throw her around like the little ragdoll she could be. 

His cock hardened against his training sweats, the darkened gym not an ideal place for such impure thoughts. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his bag and headed out of the Ministry, then apparated home. He couldn’t face anyone from the Order right now, not in the state he was in. No, instead, he went to his _real_ home, his safehouse...he needed privacy. Wasting no time, Moody landed in the upstairs bathroom adjoining his bedroom. Stripping was the work of a moment, and he stumbled towards the shower. His body was aching and not just from the exertion of today but from the frustration she forced upon him. 

The spray came down hard as he fingered the faucets, it’s heat singed his skin on initial touch and he groaned aloud at the feel. The sweat and grime of the day falling off of his body. The soap and suds routine came next, but didn’t last long...his hand had instead found it’s way down his hard abs, not stopping until it wrapped around the throbbing length standing proudly in front of him. Crying out at the pleasure, he thought of her again. Unable to stop the images that swam through his mind. The way Alice felt against him, her perky breasts on his back whenever she tried to jump onto it, or those gorgeous legs when she wrapped them around his waist as he slammed her to the ground. She liked it rough when they sparred and he rarely held back. 

The guttural moans that escaped him were _unholy_ as he fisted his cock, feeling his hips pump into his hand as he delved deeper into his mind. She usually only ever wore black, so elegantly understated it only served to drive him even more crazy. He wished so badly he could tear that flimsy material from her frame. That he could expose those supple, young breasts and latch his lips over the hard nipples that he so often saw press against those bras during training. That he could suck one between his teeth and grind against them until she cried out for more. Or trap her on the floor, tugging those leggings down to her knees so she was caught...unable to move. His mind had her face pressed into the mats, her sweet little ass raised just slightly above and arched back and his face buried between those legging bound legs. 

Pleasure coursed through his veins as he pumped his fist harder, the head on his cock already swollen. “Fuuck” his breath grew ragged as an orgasm began to take over his body, slamming into his mind like waves crashing on a shore. His balls tightened and his body jerked hard, his other hand slamming against the tiles for support as thick, white ropes of cum splattered the shower wall. The image of his tongue deep in her tight little hole enough to send him over the edge. It was a long while before the jerking calmed, the orgasm slowed and his mind came out of the black hole that was Alice Prewett. Spent, he flicked off the faucets and stepped out of the shower. The thick length now hanging limp from hips hips as he toweled off. Dropping it into the laundry basket near the door, Alastor headed out to his bed, falling on top of it in a heap. 

He didn’t bother with clothes or modesty, didn’t bother with anything other than allowing himself to get lost in the idea of her all over again...

  
  



End file.
